


【忍迹ABO】有一个暴躁omega是一种什么体验？

by AtobeKeino



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 8





	【忍迹ABO】有一个暴躁omega是一种什么体验？

一个可能有点暴躁的omega土。  
————  
迹部景吾是Omega，一个平日一个能打三个Alpha，发情期一个锤十个的Omega。  
继他大一那年某次发情后没找着自己的A，在学校里游荡，一拳挑翻一个来找事的A后，经管系花儿发情期惹不得的事就传开了，没人再来骚扰过他。  
迹部发情时在学校游荡的次数比较多，他男友读的是个冷门中的冷门，古生物学研二，教授手里就这一个弟子，平日里跟着导师一泡实验室就是两三天起步。有次刚给迹部安抚好，出门考察了一个月回来宿舍差点没给他拆了。如果最后没他那爱看热闹的室友拦着，他那堆标本就完了。  
室友名为幸村精市，大一休学出国治病回来后还练成了个小有名气的画家，。  
幸村本人是A，但听说喜欢的人是隔壁物理系研一的一个Beta，目前正在追求。  
砰。  
“你家小朋友又在敲门了，不开吗？”  
“等我将这叠资料整理好。”  
忍足并不着急，迹部的身体状况他再清楚不过，忍上一天都没多大事。  
砰。  
门外的迹部全身早就汗湿了，面上绯红，眼神有些迷离，但敲门的力道不见得小。  
“忍足侑士你他妈是不是Alpha，连Omega送上门你都不日啊嗯？”  
屋内的幸村抑不住面上的笑容。  
“那我先去找他了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你倒是出来……咦？”  
幸村开门后迹部身上的怨气收敛了一些，前者带着微笑出了宿舍，迹部带着一身玫瑰味进了忍足的房间，摔上了门，Alpha就跟没看见他一样，不急不缓的将一叠资料放进文件袋，放回书架。  
迹部走到忍足跟前扯过他领口将人提过来，忍足只是摘下平光镜，信息素外放。  
“干我。”  
闻到匹配度极高的信息素后Omega的身体热的更厉害了，压下去的情欲又涌了出来，下身都快顶到忍足身上了。  
“想去浴室就自己脱了衣服去放水，想在床上就躺好等我。”  
“你怎么和女人一样多事？”  
在门外立了好一会的迹部自然是不乐意的。  
迹部咬着忍足下唇将他压到了床上，手直接伸过去解他的皮带扣，手里的Alpha性器早在闻到迹部的味道时就胀大了，此时抵着迹部手心。  
“下面都这么大了还跟本大爷装性冷淡啊嗯？”  
迹部扯着忍足裤腰向下脱，忍足倒也配合的曲腿让他将自己的长裤连同内裤扔到一边。迹部自己的裤子早在进来时就解了，忍足也磨蹭的给他扒了一半，迹部腿一伸就滑了下去。  
“喂，过来帮本大爷舔。”  
有了A的安抚迹部的情绪平静了不少，他敞着腿坐在床角，一手搭着床沿，右腿就勾在忍足颈上，绷着脚背将他向自己这边压，胯间的性器挺立。  
只有他周身甜腻的Omega信息素和泛红发汗的身体才能看出这人是个发情期的O。  
忍足俯下身去舔那粉嫩的Omega性器，单手压着淡粉的腿内侧，另只手抓着迹部掐在他颈上的手，强硬的拉开。迹部双腿都压在了背上。  
“下面点…嗯……用点力帮我吸出来……”  
忍足面上有了点红色，整体没什么表情，嘴包着迹部的家伙，让那柱体进出，舌面卷着柱身，唾液打湿了下体的阴毛。  
“哼…你这张脸看着就是欠操……啊——”  
“…嗯……你应该想我想到自己手淫过…精液没有上个月浓。”  
忍足擦去嘴角残余的液体，迹部后面已经很湿，不需要更多的润滑。  
“啧…废话多……本大爷就算用手对着你照片自慰也没你事儿…伺候不好本大爷就洗干净眼镜等老子来干你……嗯——！”  
迹部只是激起了忍足为数不多的那点征服欲。他被平放在床上，腿很自然的架到忍足肩上，忍足没打算给他做什么拓张。性器抵着穴口就捅了进去，给他来个痛快点的。  
“呃嗯、你是不是、哼嗯、想——想、啊、造反……你……？”  
啪。  
“想被操的舒服就安分点。”  
忍足拍了迹部的臀，将信息素进一步放开。  
迹部只觉得被调戏了，骂骂咧咧的打在忍足背上。Alpha在体格上先天有优势，迹部的双手很快就被绑了，忍足按在膝窝那，没有给他适应下身钝痛的时间。迹部在被日的爽时会有轻微的抖M倾向。  
“你、嗯嗯慢——！”  
“你的表情、嗯、告诉我，你爽……”  
房间已经被Alpha的味道填满了，Omega已经有些失控，脑袋里只剩下日忍足和被忍足干这两件事，快速的抽插动作将他的理智撞散，Alpha性器撞上生殖腔会让他疼出眼泪，但后穴被粗暴的对待，很爽。  
迹部没有停止语言上对忍足的攻击，平日里三两下被忍足怼没词的人此时展露出了惊人的词汇量，一句操人的话他都换了快十次不同的表达。腿死夹着忍足的腰，床头柱上绑着的手腕被勒的发红发紫，忍足伏在他身上绞着他的内壁让他的话语变得以呻吟居多，除了躺那被肏外没能干出其他事。  
“再吵我就顶开你的生殖腔。”  
“你他妈有种就顶……操、停下、哈啊…混蛋、停——”  
迹部蹬着床面想远离忍足，又被他抱着腰扯了回去，忍足双手在迹部腰上箍出了红痕。生殖腔被强硬的破开远比被插入来的痛，迹部躬着身体梗着脖子忍受粗大的性器捅进更深的地方。忍足抓着迹部的腰，一次进入后又撤出，再一挺腰整个埋进去，迹部的声音只剩下了一点惨叫和淫叫，忍足并不打算就这样停下，他开始在柔软的生殖腔内抽送，成结。  
“给、呃啊、给我……你…哼嗯——啊……”  
体内的性器在不断胀大。感受到成结的Alpha性器后生殖腔紧紧地吸附在上边，性器前端就卡在了里面。迹部本就串味的信息素彻底变味了，甜腻的玫瑰香被侵染成了玫瑰茶。  
“嗯、我、老子迟早……哈啊、迟早、干、干翻你——”  
“先想想为我生个什么，景吾。”  
“长、长得和你一样、啊嗯——我一定、哼嗯、虐死他先……呃……”  
“明明喜欢我的不行，你就是欠操——”  
Alpha好几次都将Omega顶的撞到了床头的护栏，忍足又将他拖近，用彻底卡进生殖腔的结干他，软肉被破的更开的刺激感让他尖叫。迹部的声音有点哑了，沙着嗓子让他退出来。  
“自己多骚自己不清楚，你下边咬的那么紧我出的来？”忍足用力按了下两人的结合处，外翻的一点息肉红的不行。  
“你、你简直呃嗯、嗯我、我才不想、生——啊嗯嗯……”  
“很爽？”  
迹部虚着眼，有泪流下，身体被操的酥软，后穴仍有些不满足的将他向里吸。  
“很贪心啊小景，整根都吃进去了还不够？”  
“哼、我、老子就是欲求不满…嗯啊……”  
迹部一条腿吊在了床沿，另一边贴在了墙上，半侧着下身容纳过大的性器。忍足只能拔出来一点，扯着生殖腔外围的肉壁去顶迹部的G点，水声异常清晰，囊袋甩在迹部屁股上，两边的臀肉泛红。  
一旦被顶松了忍足就会拍他的臀和大腿内侧让他夹紧点，清脆的声响只是让迹部觉得羞耻，他面上算是被操的爽哭了，嘴仍然不停的说着什么。  
“操…啊嗯、老子下次还来、来你这、嗯我……哈啊…我就是、被你日到颅骨骨折……”  
“我可狠不下心……顶多日到出血三天不下床，当然你要躺到生崽我也愿意养你们……”  
忍足圈着迹部的腰臀，冲撞的同时去咬他的锁骨和乳头，迹部一条腿被压到了身上，从忍足肩那搭在他背上，另条腿缠着忍足的腰。  
“敢出血……嗯你就、完了……啊——”  
忍足用力撞进去的同时握住了迹部有些抽搐的性器，埋在生殖腔内的性器也有些胀大，卡在那不动了。  
“快……叫老公就给你来个痛快的……”  
忍足面上还是一副戏谑样儿，迹部看了只想锤人。  
“你他妈松手…呃嗯！”  
“叫啊。”忍足腰腹用力拔出一点在顶进去。  
“我警告你别射老子里面……啊！你、你停！哈啊我、嗯啊、啊、我叫！”  
忍足用力捏着迹部的性器搓动，同时用自己的去干他，迹部前面被他按的很紧。迹部现在完全就是块案板上的鱼肉，只能由着忍足这把菜刀折腾。  
后面那性器停下来后迹部还喘着粗气，红着眼眶，没什么杀伤力的瞳仁死瞪着这个变态Alpha。  
“……老公。老子叫了，松手……”  
“不够诚恳，求我松手啊。”  
“你……！”  
“你这身体一直都欠调教…我多操个几次看看你是不是还这样。”  
“我、哈啊…我乐意……”  
前端一直发泄不出已经让迹部抓狂了，身体已经向忍足屈服，但仍咬着牙忍着难受的情欲。直到生殖腔内的Alpha性器冒水了他才真的有点怕了。直接在生殖腔被内射的受孕率近乎100%。  
忍足的脸已经模糊了，迹部只能看见那凑的很紧的紫瞳，抿着的嘴唇又分开，连呻吟都软了几分，表情淫乱。  
“老公……嗯啊——”  
“这才乖……知道自己姓忍足就躺着只负责被操到叫爽明白吗？”  
忍足手松开一点空隙，那精液就随着自己的撞击涌了出来，近乎都射到忍足手上。忍足又顶了几次才射在里面，成结后的射精时间远比Omega长，迹部颤栗着身体感受那暖流冲刷过生殖腔内壁又被挤出来一些，过多的精液从穴口流了出来。整个后庭彻底被填满，刺激到有些后怕。  
“你…哼嗯……怎么还不拔出来……”  
被操上一次的迹部脾气要比发情期好的多，忍足这才去解他的手腕，同时将那沾满精液的手伸到迹部跟前:“自己舔了。”  
“什……唔…！”  
忍足直接将四根手指伸进去搅他舌头，精液全被抹在迹部口中，迹部嘴被撑的发酸，还有些泛恶心。  
“自己舔？”  
忍足将手撤出来。  
迹部红着脸抓过忍足手腕，只伸出一点舌头将他手舔个大概，气愤的将他手甩到一边。  
“把你东西拔出去啊！”  
“你不是很喜欢吃吗？”  
迹部身体起了排斥反应，绞的很紧，成结了忍足一时也拔不出来，就着这个姿势躺了下去。这会他眼神才温柔了不少，但迹部并不领情，缩着后穴将他往外边推。  
“待会结消了我再给你洗澡。”  
“老子要吃药……”  
“不急。”  
忍足驳回了迹部的提议，圈着他腰将他腿搭在了自己身上。  
————END.


End file.
